My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Multiverse Perfect Day
by EidogRobFandoms
Summary: This fanfiction is a crossover between My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic, My Little Pony:Equestria Girls, Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures, Gravity Falls and Sofia The First. This will be a so epic encounter!
1. Good Friends Are Arriving

_**Hello there, this is my all new fanfiction, in it, The Mane 6 and The Cutie Mark Crusaders meet for umpteenth time Strawberry, Orange, Lemon, Blueberry, Raspberry, Plum, Cherry, Mabel and Sofia. I hope you enjoy it!**_

 _ **© All Belongs To Its Respective Owners, All Rights Reserved.**_

It was a very sunny summer break day in Canterlot High, The Mane 6 and The Cutie Mark Crusaders are reuniting to wait some special guest characters.

This will be so amusing!- Pinkie Pie EG claimed so happily.

I am ready for this!- Rainbow Dash EG said.

I hope Lemon will like the headband that I made for her- Twilight Sparkle EG (Normal version) replied.

This will be nothing but fun- Applejack EG yelled.

I think this visit will be unforgetable!- Rarity EG exclaimed.

Today is the first day of summer vacations- Fluttershy EG said.

Today? Did you say it?- Apple Bloom EG asked.

Yes, she said it- Sweetie Belle EG answered at Apple Bloom EG.

Amazing!- Scootaloo EG exclaimed.

Now what will happened?- Pinkie Pie Pony asked.

These friends will be coming and this day will be awesome!- Rainbow Dash Pony answered.

I am attempting to keep calm, since I don't want to be crazy!- Twilight Sparkle Pony (Earth Unicorn Pony) said.

Sure you won't became so!- Aplejack Pony told Twilight Sparkle Pony.

Yeah!- Rarity Pony exclaimed

I am attemtping to keep calm too!- Fluttershy Pony exclaimed.

Waiting here for 2 hours! This cannot be more cool!- Apple Bloom Pony (Without Cutie Mark) said.

Of course that yes!- Sweetie Belle Pony (Without Cutie Mark) told her.

I am agreeing with that!- Scootaloo Pony (Without Cutie Mark) told them!

Suddenly, the school's statue start to glimmer and guess who are poking out from the portal of the statue, they are Strawberry, Orange, Lemon, Blueberry, Raspberry, Plum and Cherry from Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures, Mabel from Gravity Falls and Sofia from Sofia The First.

This is the right place- Strawberry told to the others.

Exactly! This is the right placeeeeeeeeeeeeee!- Orange exclaimed.

I want to be my friends!- Lemon exclaimed.

Me too!- Blueberry told her.

They are waiting for us to do… amazing things!- Raspberry said smiling.

They have a heart of gold for certaing good things- Plum said.

Oh my!, This day will be unique and so amazing!- Cherry claimed.

It's not a boring day!- Mabel claimed.

It´s a not boring funny day!- Sofia claimed.

We found you while feeling so eager for this cooltastic day!- The all of them exclaimed.

 _ **Is it true? They will be having a perfect day for fun. Wait for the next chapters and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**_


	2. The Perfect Day Begins

And the perfect day started, it begung with they laughing at a funny moment which is Henry Hugglemonster saying The Monster Scouts theme!

What is he doing?-Rainbow Dash asked.

He is singing the song The Monster Scouts!- Cherry replied.

Of course!, I am just making this perfect day the most perfect day of your whole lives.-Henry said happily.

Soon after that, they had a snack time, The Mane 6 and The Cutie Mark Crusaders had Lemon bread, Strawberry and Her Friends had orange bread, Mabel had gooseberry bread and Sofia had blackberry cake. The all of them tasted tropical fruits juice, The Mane 6 and The Cutie Mark Crusaders are so glad along with Strawberry and the others. Suddenly, three strange girls came.

Who are those girls?- Pinkie Pie asked.

They are Elena, Harley and Daphne, they came to eat with us!- Strawberry replied gladly.

Hi- Elena said.

How are you?- Harley asked.

Well!- Mabel and Sofia said so joyful!

Us too!- Lemon said.

And how are you, girls?- Sofia asked.

Yeah?, How are you, girls?- Mabel asked.

We want know!- Lemon said.

We are fine!- Daphne replied.

The all of them laugh and they continued to eat. A little after, they started to play videogames, watch TV Shows and movies, play in the playground and sing songs, between them the song Shake Your Tail. They sing the next lyrics:

We've just got the day to get ready.  
And there's only so much time to lose.  
Because tonight, yeah we're here to party.  
So let's think of something fun to do.  
We don't know what's gonna happen.  
We just know that it's gonna be all right.  
All our friends are here.  
And now it's time to ignite the light.  
Shake your tail cause we're here to have a party tonight.  
Shake your tail, shake your tail.  
Shake your tail cause we're here to have a party tonight.  
Shake your tail, Shake your tail.  
So what if you don't get it right the first time.  
Laugh it off, no one said it is a crime.  
Do your thing, you know you're an original.  
Your ideas are so funny that they're criminal.  
Oh-ah!  
We've just got the day to get ready.  
And there's only so much time to lose.  
Because tonight, yeah we're here to party.  
So let's think of something fun to do.  
We don't know what's gonna happen.  
We just know that it's gonna be alright.  
All our friends are here.  
And now it's time to ignite the light.  
Shake your tail cause we're here to have a party tonight.  
Shake your tail, Shake your tail.  
Shake your tail cause we're here to have a party tonight.  
Shake your tail, Shake your tail.  
Shake your tail cause we're here to have a party tonight.  
Shake your tail, Shake your tail.  
Shake your tail cause we're here to have a party tonight.  
Shake your tail, Shake your tail.  
Shake your tail cause we're here to have a party tonight.

They never a perfect day like this. They end up their party with a sleepover as seen in other previous adventures with perfect days like this.

 _ **I hope you enjoyed this chapter, stay tuned out for the third and final chapter of this cool fanfiction.**_


	3. The Barnyard's Goku

In the third and final chapter of this fanfiction installment, Goku makes a guest appearance alongside with the rest of the Z Fighters.

10 years later.

Our heroines have remembered this day after 10 years, the funny fact of this time course was that they never aged as well as the rest of characters, since their creators can keep them young for a long time instead of aging them.

Oh my, this day was amazing, we're gonna to revive it again!- Cherry said happily!

Yeah!- Everyone exclaimed.

This time I will bring low-greasy burgers, since it is more healthy!- Strawberry said as they are walking away.

Meanwhile, in a barnyard, Goku called their friends Vegeta, Gohan, Krillin, Yamcha, Future Trunks, Ten Shin Han and Chiaotzu via cell phone to a mission.

Z Fighters, this fanficiton story was good! The next time we will be the stars of fanfiction stories like this and their adaptations to Youtube, Deviantart and more!- Goku told to the others.

That's good idea but the next time we will include more action agaisnt villains!- Vegeta said.

As long as we are ok at the final of the battle and we have not to go to the hospital- Krillin said.

Although the food of that place is good- Gohan said.

Ok, fanfiction stories like this is for all family, not just kids. We must keep quick tempered with entertaint the all of them!- Ten Shin Han replied.

Yeah- Chiaotzu said.

This idea is good for that upcoming mission. I prefer it rather than used certaint adult jokes-Yamcha said smiling.

Me too!- Trunks exclaimed smirking.

The scene changed to Mr. Whiskers awaking.

I dreamed this perfect day of those girls again, least bad that I am awake- Mr. Whiskers said.

He saw a real world images sequence around him and he started to laugh. Then we see The Minions awaking.

Ba, Ba, Ba!- The Minions start to sing.

Then the scene changed again to the Angry Birds awaking!

I dream with all those crazy dreams- Red said.

Us too!- The Blues Jake Jim and Jay said.

At least those were not nightmares.- Chuck said.

Certainly, we ate a lot of pickles that night and nothing bad happened at us in our dreams.

Exactly!- Matilda said.

Alright, it is still night, we must keep sleeping- Terence said.

You're right, I am still tired of a busy day!- Hal exclaimed.

I like sleep with sweet dreams!- Bubbles exclaimed whilst tasting a tropical fruit lollypop.

I am also tired of a busy day!, Good night, sweet dreams!- Stella told to everyone.

Good night!- Told the others

The Angry Birds went back to sleep as the scene iris out!

 _ **I hope you liked this fanfiction, I will bring more fanfictions like this.**_


End file.
